<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl by Podfixx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210344">[Podfic] The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx'>Podfixx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Classic, John's Not Sure About This, M/M, Sherlock Has Had Many Partners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock walks into a room and takes all the space right out of it. He does the same inside John's head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Found!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/gifts">out_there</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/133861">The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there">out_there</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to this year's anniversary podfic!<br/>Five years.  Who would have thought?  I don't think I've ever given so much of my time and effort to any project or pastime before. (Maybe apart from my children, if you could class them as a project!)<br/>This is my opportunity to thank each and every one of you for your following and cheering me throughout the years.  I have been horribly horrible about answering messages recently, and I'm not even sure why, except that it now seems like an insurmountable mountain to climb.  What can I say, it's been a funny old year.  That is not to say that I don't enjoy all your lovely comments because I do, I absolutely do.  Sometimes it feels like they are the one thing that can carry me through a difficult day and I read and appreciate every single one.  For those of you who have commented, religiously, despite my absence of reply, thank you from the bottom of my heart.  You know who you are!</p><p>This year, for the first time, I have been able to announce that I've gone 'pro', and it is wholly down to your follows and likes and comments that have convinced a certain publisher that I might be worth backing.  I hope to be able to announce soon on Tumblr what's in the pipeline and how you can be part of the continuing story.  So thank you for that, too!</p><p>And what a story to celebrate with.   out_there's marvellous "The Whore of Babylon Was a Perfectly Nice Girl" was among the earliest explicit fanfics I can remember reading, so I was tickled pink when they gave me permission to podfic it.  I have made the executive decision to split it up into five parts, given what a meaty little number it is, with each chapter approaching an hour in length.<br/>I have to offer a wee apology for the quality of some of the recordings, though.  Now, I know it's a poor workman who blames his tools, but I was having serious problems with my microphone after it had been 'mended' and I later found out that it's innards had not been placed properly and therefore it picked up all sorts of egregious noises that I haven't always been able to erase.  (The company since replaced the mic with a significant upgrade that I am supremely happy with, so it all turned out ok in the end!)  So, if you can hear traffic that sounds like I'm sitting in the middle of a motorway, I offer you my abject apologies.</p><p>Anyway, passing cars notwithstanding, I'm sure you'll enjoy the story!  🧡🧡🧡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/part-1/s-uoarWx3xqwy">Part 1</a></p>
</div><iframe></iframe><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/the-whore-of-babylon-music/s-P1kbnAWW0M5">The Whore of Babylon music Five Days Galloping 3</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for my warm welcome back yesterday! (I know I've never actually been away, but I think you'll know what I mean!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/part-2/s-LOkbD9K0kYR">Part 2</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Wednesday, everyone! 🧡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/part-3/s-CjsqPi8i5UG">Part 3</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/part-4/s-HhMDuSu3MRU">Part 4</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for the warm welcome for this fic.  The week's gone by so quickly, I can't believe we're at the end already!  <br/>I started a new pod yesterday and am feeling focused and motivated and hope to be able to start posting it the week after next - not quite such a long wait as for this one!<br/>Have a great weekend.  🧡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx">Podfixx</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/podfixx/part-5/s-o6I2nI3eJjA">Part 5</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>